


Proposal Gone Wrong

by IzzyWritesStuff



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-28
Updated: 2017-03-06
Packaged: 2018-09-27 13:06:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10021961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IzzyWritesStuff/pseuds/IzzyWritesStuff
Summary: Nothing is ever easy for Steve and Danny, so why should a marriage proposal be any different?





	1. The Dinner

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to another little story. I hope you enjoy! (This story is not beta'd) -- Mpreg is a natural thing in this story.

Steve is nervously bouncing his right leg up and down while he listens to Danny shuffling around in the en suite bathroom. A quick glance at his wristwatch tells him that they still have more than enough time to make it to the restaurant in Honolulu, but he feels tense and anxious, regardless. Wiping his sweaty palms on the black suit pants he’s wearing, Steve stands up and starts pacing the length of his bedroom. Commander Joe White would rip him a new one if he could see him now; all restless and nervous energy. For a second, Steve wonders what happened to his usual composure and levelheadedness. He takes a deep breath. He needs to relax, otherwise Danny is going to suspect something is up. They’ve been partners for a long time now and can read each other like an open book.

Some of the tension fades from Steve’s frame when he hears his boyfriend humming a Bon Jovi song in the bathroom. He chuckles and blindly reaches for the square box in the inner pocket of his suit jacket. His fingers skim over the velvet surface and he smiles. He might be beyond nervous, but there’s no doubt that what he’s about to do feels right.

 

 

“Are you still not gonna tell me where we’re going?” Danny asks when they sit in the Camaro a little while later. Steve just smirks and throws a sideways glance at his boyfriend. Danny looks good. Better than good, actually. He looks absolutely fantastic! The beige suit he’s wearing brings out his blue eyes and flatters his blond hair color and skin tone. And the plain white dress shirt rounds the look off perfectly. Steve licks his lips. He can’t wait to rip those clothes off Danny’s body and drag him to bed later tonight.

“Come on, babe. Give me a hint! What kind of food do they serve? Italian? Sea food?” Danny is not giving up. “Is it that fancy Mexican place on Kalakaua Avenue?”

Steve rolls his eyes. “Danny, enough. I’m not gonna tell you. It’s a surprise.”

“What if I’m not going to like the food the serve?” Danny asks, sounding a little distressed. He has a very intimate relationship with food, something Steve finds very endearing—And sometimes a tiny bit concerning.

“You will like it, trust me,” Steve assures his boyfriend as he makes a turn onto 6th Avenue.

“Have we been there before, then?”

Steve huffs out a breath. “Stop interrogating me! I’m not gonna tell you.”

“Fine,” Danny huffs and crosses his arms over his chest. In that moment, he looks just like Charlie does when you deny him something he wants. Steve thinks it’s cute, but he would never tell Danny that. No need to encourage the pouty behavior.

 

 

Five minutes later, Steve pulls up in front of Hy’s Steak House. Danny whistles. “Wow. How did you manage to get a reservation at _this_ place? I heard you need to put your name in _months_ in advance.”

Steve shrugs and unbuckles his seatbelt. “How do you know I didn’t do exactly that?”

“No, seriously. How did you do it?” Danny’s eyes go wide. “Please don’t tell me you hung the manager off a rooftop or tossed him into a shark cage. Because that’s illegal! As is threatening people.”

“Are you done?” Steve asks with a dramatic sigh. “If you really want to know; Chin pulled some strings for me. The chef is his cousin’s husband.”

Danny rolls his eyes. “Of course he is. Because on this island, everyone is related in one way or another.”

Steve smirks and climbs out of the sports car. He hands over the Camaro’s keys to the Valet and waits for Danny before leading him through the entrance with a hand on his lower back. The restaurant looks marvelous. The interior isn’t at all what you would expect to find in Hawaii. Everything is very classy and luxurious. The wooden furniture looks elegant and timeless and even the servers, who are balancing silver trays, looks extraordinarily chic.

Danny wraps an arm around Steve’s waist while they wait to be seated. “I gotta say, I’m impressed,” he praises with a nod. Then he tugs at Steve’s collar and purrs into his ear, “If the food is even half as good as this place looks, then I’ll serve you the _Danno-Special_ for dessert tonight.”

A hot sensation pools in Steve’s lower belly and he has to clear his throat when the hostess asks them for the name the reservation is under. He sees Danny’s pleased smirk out of the corners of his eyes.

As requested, their table is in a quiet corner of the steak house and the red rose pedals Steve asked for are lovingly spread all over the nicely set table. So far, things are going according to plan.

“This looks really beautiful, babe,” Danny says after he takes a seat. He leans across the table and Steve feels his boyfriend’s soft lips on his. “Thank you.”

“You’re very welcome,” Steve replies and reaches for Danny’s hand. They talk about their day, fingers intertwined, until their server comes by to hand them a menu and take their order for drinks. They both start out with a beer and promise to have a look at the wine menu.

“I don’t even know where to start. Everything sounds so good,” Danny murmurs as he scans the list of delicious dinner options. Steve nods in agreement as he reads through the menu. He doesn’t even know if he wants fish or meat, steak or chicken. “The rib eye steak with sauce béarnaise sounds great, but so does the filet mignon,” Danny mutters, more to himself than anyone else. Eventually Danny picks the rib eye steak and Steve settles for slow roasted prime rib.

 

 

It takes a while for their food to be brought to the table, but they’re more than able to pass the time. There’s a lot of flirting, laughing and touching involved. They’re both lost in their own perfect little world. During dinner, they keep feeding each other small bites or steal a little something from the other’s plate.

“That was divine,” Danny sighs as he puts down his silverware and leans back in his chair. “This steak might cost a fortune, but it’s worth every cent!”

Steve smiles and picks up his wineglass. “I’m glad you liked it,” he says and takes a sip of the savory red wine. Dinner really was delicious, both appetizers and main course.

A young woman quickly takes away their dirty plates and the empty breadbasket. Steve takes a deep breath and excuses himself from the table. But instead of going the restroom like he’s told Danny, he makes a beeline for the kitchen as soon as he is out of his boyfriend’s sight.

 

 

Danny is animatedly telling a story about his teenage years in New Jersey when their server returns and puts a piece of dark chocolate cake in front of each of them. Danny blinks. “Uh, I’m sorry, but we didn’t order this,” he says, pointing to the cake.

Steve smiles. “I preordered dessert, Danny.”

“How’d you know I’d be in the mood for chocolate?” He asks smugly, although he’s already picking up the small fork.

“Because you’re _always_ in the mood for chocolate. Besides, they’re famous for this cake. Try it!” Steve encourages and watches Danny take the first bite. Steve’s heart rate increases from there on. This is the moment he’s been waiting for. Of course he has enjoyed their entire dinner together, but dessert is going to be the highlight. Because, what Danny doesn’t know, Steve has asked the chef to put a little something extra into the cake; A ring. More specifically, an engagement ring. No one knows about Steve’s plan, but he’s never been surer of anything. He loves Danny, always has and always will. And he wants to spend the rest of his life with him. Grow old together. They’ve been through so much together—Good and bad—and there’s nothing that could tear them apart. Danny’s _the one_.

“Okay, you were right. Best cake **ever**!”

Steve startles out of his deep thoughts and looks at Danny. There’s a little bit of chocolate in the corner of his lips and Steve is confused for a moment. Then he lowers his eyes to the plate in front of Danny and blinks. The plate is empty. The cake is _gone_ and the ring is… where? Steve feels like he can’t breathe.

“Babe?”

Without reacting to his boyfriend’s confused call of his name, Steve picks up his fork and uses it to crush his own cake into a messy, mushy pile of chocolate frosting, sugar and moist dough. He needs to find the ring!

“Steve, what the hell are you doing?!” Danny hisses quietly. “Would you please _try_ to behave like a normal human being and not like Neanderthal?!”

Steve looks up when he is positive that the ring isn’t in his piece of cake either. This can’t be happening! He quickly waves their server over, hands sweaty and heart racing.

“Everything alright, sir?” The woman asks, eyeing his cake mess questioningly.

“No, nothing’s alright. I called yesterday and asked for a _special_ piece of cake. A piece of cake with something _valuable_ in it. I just talked to the chef in the kitchen!” Steve is aware that Danny is looking at him like he’s lost his damn mind. But he doesn’t care. All he cares about is the ring—The ring that was supposed to be sitting on Danny’s finger by now!

The server frowns and glances between the two cake plates before looking back at Steve. “Sir, I can assure you that we put the _special something_ in the cake. In fact, I saw the chef put it in there himself. It has to be there.”

“But it isn’t!” Steve exclaims, sounding desperate.

A warm hand lands on Steve’s arm and he jerks his head around. Danny is looking at him with a serious expression on his face. “Okay, Steve, stop. Calm down. What is going on?” He asks slowly.

Steve is about to answer when he sees the speckle of chocolate on Danny’s mouth again. Realization hits him like a train and his eyes widen. “Oh my god! You **ate** it! You ate the engagement ring!”


	2. Change of Plans

Danny sits on the couch in the living room and watches his boyfriend pace restlessly back and forth. Steve has his phone pressed to his ear with one hand, while the other one rests on his hip. He’s downright _radiating_ distress. Danny sighs. “Babe—“

Steve holds up one hand, effectively shushing Danny. “Yes, I’m still here,” he says into his phone. The person on the other end of the line is talking about something Danny can’t understand, but Steve is listening to each word. There are murmurs of, “Yes.” and “I understand.” coming from him. Eventually Steve says, “Okay, thank you, doc.”

Danny sighs when his boyfriend finally hangs up the phone. “So, what’s the verdict? How much time do I have left?” He asks, aware that he sounds moody and a little bit like a jerk.

Blowing out a large breath, Steve walks over to the couch and slumps down next to Danny. He scrubs a hand over his face. “Don’t joke about this,” he mutters. “Swallowing foreign objects can be very dangerous. They can get stuck somewhere and cause infections or other diseases. I don’t know what I was thinking, putting the ring in your food.”

His boyfriend’s words make Danny realize that Steve is truly worried and also feeling pretty guilty about the whole thing. Reaching out, Danny wraps his fingers around Steve’s and nudges him with his shoulder. “Hey, I’m fine, alright? Everything’s okay.”

Steve sighs, but allows the offered comfort. He leans into Danny’s side. “I’m still sorry.”

“I know you are,” Danny smiles and kisses Steve’s temple. There’s a moment of silence between them before Danny pulls back a little. He grins at Steve. “You were really going to propose to me?” He asks, the news only now registering. Steve had been so frantic to get them home and on the phone to a doctor, that Danny didn’t even have time to think about it.

Steve groans. “Yeah. But this isn’t _quite_ how I pictures things would go…”

Chuckling, Danny rubs his hand over Steve’s chest. He slips a finger into the collar of his light blue dress shirt and start fumbling with the first button. “Maybe. But we can still make things better…” He murmurs, hand now slipping lower to Steve’s belt.

When Steve realizes what Danny’s intentions are, he jerks back as if burned. “No way!” He says and scrambles off the couch, almost tripping over his own feet. “Not when there’s something rattling around inside of you. You need to lay down, relax and rest.”

Danny bits his tongue to keep in a groan of annoyance. “Babe, nothing is going to happen. I’m just—“

“No.” Steve stands his ground, unwavering. “No sex. You need to drink lots of water and don’t overexert yourself. We need to go to the hospital immediately if you start vomiting, have trouble breathing or something begins to hurt. Other than that, we just have to wait for you to pass the ring naturally.”

Danny winces, disgusted. “Don’t say that. It sounds gross…”

Steve returns to pacing the living room. Rolling his eyes, Danny gets up and steps right into his path. He puts both hands on Steve’s chest. “I think _you_ are the one who needs to relax. Take a deep breath and calm down.” Steve obeys and Danny pats his boyfriend’s muscular torso. “Good. Now, how about we go upstairs and cuddle, hu? That should be save, right?”

Steve seems to consider this for a second before he nods. “Yeah, okay.”

Danny turns his boyfriend around and pushes him toward the stairs. “If it makes you feel better, I’ve never had a more expensive stomach content than right now. I mean, dinner alone is worth about $150, and I don’t even want to know how much you paid for the ring. I’m probably worth a whole lot more now.”

“Not helping,” Steve grumbles as he keeps stomping up the stairs.

Laughing, Danny puts a hand on Steve’s side and squeezes. “Sorry. C’mon, let’s go to bed.”

 

 

Steve lies awake for another hour after Danny has fallen asleep in his arms. Although they have turned off all the lights, the moon illuminates the bedroom enough for Steve to see his boyfriend’s face. Danny looks completely relaxed and his face is stripped of any kind of distress and concern. Steve loves that look on him. It makes him appear like he doesn’t have a single thing to worry about. Steve wishes he could say the same thing about himself.

Sighing softly, Steve carefully pulls his numb arm out from underneath Danny’s head and brushes a loose strand of blond hair back from Danny’s face. Steve smiles when his boyfriend scrunches up his face before settling down again.

A nasty voice in the back of Steve’s head keeps saying that the ring disappeared for a reason. That the universe simply doesn’t want them to get married, that they’re both better off without being bound together. But Steve keeps hushing the voice, because it’s not true. They love each other. It might have taken them some time to warm up to one another, but when they did, they fell in love hard and fast. And nothing, not even a swallowed engagement ring, can stop them from becoming a married couple.

With that in mind, Steve finally falls asleep.

 

 

When Danny wakes up, he instantly knows that something is off. It’s still dark outside and he feels Steve’s slow and steady breaths against his left shoulder blade. Blinking, Danny glances at the alarm clock on his bedside table and sees that’s it’s only a few minutes after 4 AM. Bringing his hand up to rub at his eyes, Danny tries to figure out what woke him. It takes his sluggish brain a while to comprehend the signals his body is sending, but when it does, Danny winces and grabs his stomach. He slowly untangles himself from the covers and slips out of bed, careful not to wake up Steve. No need to worry him.

Stomach cramping and gurgling ominously, Danny decides to get something to drink and swallow a Pepto-Bismol. This doesn’t have to mean anything. He’s had a heavy dinner. A little indigestion is normal, right?

Danny throws one last look at Steve before he quietly leaves the bedroom and tiptoes downstairs. His stomach lurches with every step he takes and when he reaches the living room, he’s covered in a fine sheen of sweat. _“Not good,”_ he thinks as he makes his way to the kitchen.

Filling a glass with cold water, Danny takes some cautious sips. When his body doesn’t protests any further, he drains the glass completely. For a few wonderful moments, the ache in his stomach abates and he blows out a relieved breath. But then the discomfort returns with vengeance and Danny feels bile rise in the back of his throat. He barely has enough time to bend over the sink before he’s throwing all the water back up. Squeezing his eyes shut, he waits for his stomach to stop the spasms and settle down again.

After what feels like an eternity, the heaving stops. Sucking in desperate breaths, Danny drops his forehead onto his arm. “Shit,” he croaks.

All of a sudden, the light flickers on in the kitchen. Danny startles and spins around. His eyes haven’t quite adjusted to the bright light yet, but Danny recognized his boyfriend’s form in the doorframe.

“Danny? What’s going on?” Steve asks, voice slightly slurred and heavy with sleep.

Danny knows that lying to Steve isn’t an option. So he slumps against the counter and waves a weary hand toward the sink. “Threw up.”

Danny sees Steve tense. “You threw up?” Suddenly, all the lingering sleepiness Steve displayed before is gone, replaced by an enormous amount of tension. He runs a hand down his face. “Shit, Danny. Did the ring come back up as well?”

Despite the persistent stomachache and nausea, Danny rolls his eyes. “If you expect me to dig through that mess, forget about it!” He snaps.

“Fine, okay. Then let me…” Steve’s voice trails off when he approaches the sink and gently nudges Danny aside.

“Are you seri—Ugh, you’re serious,” Danny groans when Steve bends over the sink. Danny turns away with a grimace of disgust.

Steve sighs. “The ring isn’t here.”

“Great. You dug through my puke for nothing. Can you _please_ wash your hands now so we can go back to bed?” Danny mutters grouchily. The cramps are still there and the queasiness makes him grumpy.

Steve turns. “Bed? We’re not going to bed, Danny. Did you forget what the doctor said? If you start vomiting, we need to get you to the hospital ASAP. So, let’s get dressed!”

“Steve—“

“No. I don’t want to hear it. Come on,” Steve interrupts him. He wraps an arm around Danny’s waist and gently pushes him toward the stairs. “We need to make sure you’re okay.”

Danny still thinks that Steve is overreacting, but when his stomach gives another twinge, he has to agree that getting checked out probably isn’t the worst idea.


	3. One Ring and One Surprise

The hospital is almost deserted this early in the morning and Steve is relieved to see that there are only two other people in the waiting room awaiting treatment. Leading Danny to the front desk, Steve begins to talk before the nurse even looks up from her computer. “Hi. I’m Commander McGarrett and this is Detective Williams,” he says, trying to use their profession and rank to their advantage. “My partner accidentally swallowed an engagement ring last night and started experiencing nausea and pain in his stomach a while ago. Doctor Gallagher told us to come in if that happens.”

The dark haired nurse’s eyes wander from Steve to Danny. “Was there any blood in your vomit?”

Danny shakes his head. “No.”

“Alright. Please, have a seat in the waiting area and fill out these forms. A doctor will be available to examine you shortly,” she says and hands Danny a clipboard with some papers.

Steve and Danny make their way to the uncomfortable looking plastic chairs and sit down. With a sigh, Danny begins to write down his personal information. “Want me to do it?” Steve asks, already reaching for the pen. He feels a little helpless right now and the guilt is almost crushing him. He’ll never forgive himself if the ring is causing serious health problems for Danny.

Danny holds the pen out of Steve’s reach. “I’m not missing my hands or fingers. I got this,” he replies and continues to scribble on lines and check boxes. Steve blows out a deep breath and scrubs both hands down his face. This is **not** how he thought the day of their engagement would go.

 

 

Twenty minutes later, a doctor steps into the waiting room. Steve recognizes the gray-haired physician as Doctor Gallagher—A doctor the members of Five-0 have been examined by a couple of times in the past—and quickly gets to his feet when the man looks at them. “Commander McGarrett, I would love to say it’s nice to see you, but under these circumstances…” His voice trails off and he glances at Danny with a compassionate expression on his wrinkled face. “How are you feeling, Detective Williams?”

“Not to bad, at the moment,” Danny replies with a shrug.

Steve grabs Danny’s hand and squeezes it. “It’s gonna be okay,” he says quietly. Looking at Doctor Gallagher, he hopes he’s not lying.

Doctor Gallagher smiles at Danny. “Don’t worry, we will have you feel better in no time. First of all, we are going to do an x-tray in order to locate the ring. By doing that, we can determine if surgery is necessary to remove it.”

Steve pales. This is not what he wanted. All he wanted was to be romantic and ask Danny to marry him. Never in his wildest dreams would he have thought that this would end in the ER of a hospital. He swallows.

“Babe, didn’t you just tell me that things are going to be okay? If you really believe that, you should work on your facial expressions,” Danny states and nudges Steve with his elbow.

Steve clears his throat. “Yeah, I’m… Sorry,” he stammers and rubs his neck. “I’m just worried. I didn’t want any of this.”

“I know you didn’t,” Danny replies and lightly kisses Steve’s jaw. “You’ll have that ring back soon, so you can stick it on my finger instead of in a piece of cake, alright?”

The attempt at humor makes Steve smile a little and he nods. Some of the tension leaves his body. “Okay.”

“Alright. Detective, I will escort you upstairs to our radiology department where we will perform the x-ray. Did you fill out the paperwork?” Danny hands it to him. “Excellent.” Then he turns to Steve. “Commander McGarrett, I have to ask you to stay in the waiting room. But barring any complications, Detective Williams will be back soon. Any questions?”

They both shake their head and Steve watches his boyfriend leave with a heavy heart. He would love nothing more than to be by his side throughout the examination, but the hospital policies are strict, even if you’re a member of the Governor’s elite task force.

So, reluctantly, Steve drops back into one of the chairs and waits impatiently for his boyfriend’s return.

 

 

Exactly one hour later—Steve is about to nod off—a young nurse enters the waiting room. She glances at her clipboard. “Steve McGarrett?”

Steve startles and almost topples out of the chair he’s sitting in. “That’s me.”

The nurse smiles amusedly. “Aloha, my name is Bethany. Doctor Gallagher sent me. I’m here to take you to Detective Williams’ room.”

Steve feels a lump in his throat. “Room? I thought he’d come back here after the x-ray?” He knows something is wrong, and it makes him feel nervous and unsettled.

“The detective got sick during the checkup and Doctor Gallagher decided to assign a hospital room to him. But don’t worry, we’ve given him medication to treat the nausea and he’s already feeling a lot better,” she explains, trying to calm Steve. Unfortunately, her attempt is pointless.

As he follows Bethany down the hallway to the elevators in the back, Steve thinks about all the internal damage that ring could have caused and for a brief moment he thinks he might get sick himself. But then they’re suddenly standing in front of Danny’s hospital room and Steve forgets about everything. He quickly pushes the door open and hurries over to the bed his boyfriend is lying in. “Danny.”

“Hey babe,” Danny says with a tired smile. He’s resting on his back, headrest almost flat. “I decided to check out this place’s hospitality. So far, it’s not too shabby. They even brought me Jell-O. Even though it was the disgusting green kind.”

Steve ignores Danny’s rambling. “You got sick again?” He asks softly as he sits down next to the bed and reaches for his boyfriend’s hand. “What else? Did they find the ring?”

Danny is obviously tired, because his eyelids keep drooping. Steve doesn’t know if’s due to lack of sleep or the medication he’s been given. “Don’t know. Doc is looking at the pictures of my insides as we speak,” he replies, voice slightly slurred.

“Okay,” Steve whispers and leans forward to kiss Danny’s temple. “Why don’t you go ahead and sleep a bit?”

There’s no response. Danny is already snoozing.

 

 

Steve watches the sun rise through the partly closed blinds. He blinks at his wristwatch blurry-eyed. It’s past seven already, and he should probably call his team to inform them that neither he nor Danny will be in today. He had tried to catch some shuteye himself, but the chair next to the hospital bed is more than uncomfortable.

Standing up, Steve stretches out the kinks in his back and winces when his spine pops loudly. Rubbing at tired eyes, he digs his phone out of his pocket and is just about to call Chin, when someone knocks on the door. Turning around, Steve comes face to face with Doctor Gallagher again. The mean obviously never sleeps either.

“We found the ring,” the doctor announces, not beating around the bush.

It takes Steve’s tired mind a couple of minutes to process the news. “So… That’s good news, right?” He asks, feeling a little dumb.

Doctor Gallagher chuckles. “Yes. That’s good news. We managed to locate the ring low in Detective Williams’ colon, which means the object isn’t stuck.”

Steve looks at his boyfriend’s sleeping form. “Then why is he feeling so sick? And the pain, what about that?”

“That’s what we have to find out. How about you go ahead and wake him up, Commander? I’ve ordered an ultrasound so we can take a closer look at his stomach and other organs.”

Steve isn’t sure yet if what the doctor has told him is good or bad news. If the ring isn’t causing Danny’s pain and nausea, then what is? A heavy weight settles in Steve’s gut as he bends over the bed and puts a hand warm hand on Danny’s shoulder. “Danny, hey, open your eyes,” he coaxes gently. “The doc is back for another test.”

Danny is grumbling unhappily and batting Steve’s hands away. “No,” he mumbles. “’m tired…”

“I know. But you need to wake up,” Steve goes on, now shaking his boyfriend’s shoulder a bit. “Come on.”

Eventually, but not without some muttered cursing, Danny opens his blue eyes. He looks around, obviously not so sure where he is, before his gaze settles on the doctor. “Oh, hey doc,” he says sleepily and pushes himself into a more sitting position. “Find the ring?”

Doctor Gallagher nods. “Indeed,” he says and continues to explain the next steps to Danny, just as he did to Steve before.

Danny sighs. “Fine. If this gets me out of here and back into my own bed, I’ll do anything.”

 

 

To Steve’s great relief, he’s allowed to stay by his boyfriend’s side during the ultrasound. Standing next to the gurney, he stares at the monitor with furrowed brows. Although he has extensive medical knowledge due to his time with the Navy, he has no clue what exactly he’s looking at. And based on the wrinkles on Danny’s forehead, neither has he.

“So, there doesn’t seem to be any damage to the esophagus or the stomach itself,” Doctor Gallagher mutters while squinting at the screen over the top of his glasses. “Let’s take a closer look at…” He trails off with a frowns. “Huh…”

Steve’s eyes snap to the doctor. “What? What is it?” He asks, sensing that the doctor has found something. He gaze flickers back to the screen but, as before, he doesn’t know what he’s looking at. “Doc?”

“Give me a second…” Doctor Gallagher mutters as he leans over to change some of the settings of the ultrasound machine. He moves the wand slightly to the right and squints back at the monitor. “That’s interesting…”

Steve’s patience is slowly running out and he has to bit his tongue to keep from snapping at the doctor. Instead, he puts a hand on Danny’s shoulder and says as calmly as he can master, “Would you mind telling us what you found?” There’s still an edge to his voice, and he sees Danny glare at him out of the corners of his eyes. But he doesn’t pay attention to it. He wants to know what the heck is going on!

Doctor Gallagher freezes the monitor and puts away the ultrasound wand. “I think I found the reason for Detective Williams’ nausea and stomachache. And it’s not a ring,” he announces.

“What is it?” Danny asks. “Is it an ulcer? Because, let me tell you, I’ve told this moron here at least a dozen times that his reckless and irresponsible ways of doing his job will eventually give me an ulcer!”

Steve opens his mouth to protest, but the doctor’s sudden outburst of laughter stops him. “It’s not an ulcer, Detective.” He turns the monitor so Danny can see it. “Do you see this white patch with the dark spot inside?”

Steve and Danny both stare at the screen. “What is this? A tumor?” Danny asks with something akin to panic in his voice.

“No. It’s a baby.”

It takes a moment, but when the words finally get processed in Steve’s brain, he feels like he’s about to pass out. An unexpected wave of dizziness washes over him and before he knows what’s happening, he’s parked in a chair in the corner of the room with Doctor Gallagher and Danny hovering in front of him.

“Babe?” Danny asks uneasily. “You okay?”

Steve runs a trembling hand down his face. “Holy shit. _Holy shit!_ ”

Doctor Gallagher picks up Steve’s wrist and turns it over in his palm to check his pulse. “I guess this isn’t quite what you expected,” he chuckles.

Steve inhales shakily. The lightheadedness is slowly abating again. “I… No. That’s… I wasn’t expecting that,” he stammers. “I thought he was bleeding out internally because the ring sliced through his stomach or something but… this is… Wow…”

Danny rubs his hand up and down Steve’s spine. “Was that a _positive_ or a _negative_ wow?” He asks hesitantly.

Looking at his boyfriend, Steve swallows. “You’re pregnant.”

“Yeah, we’ve already established this, but—“

“You’re **pregnant**!” Steve jumps to his feet, almost head-butting Doctor Gallagher in the process, and pulls Danny into a tight embrace. “We’re having a **baby**!”

“A positive wow, then,” Danny laughs, voice muffled against Steve’s chest.

Steve pulls back a little and beams down at Danny. “Yes, of course! This is great news! God, I love you so much.” The kiss that follows isn’t gentle or romantic, but it’s full of honest emotions and happiness.

“I love you, too,” Danny laughs. “What a plot twist, eh?”

Steve is aware that he’s not quite functioning like a normal human being at the moment. His entire body is swamped by happy emotions, excitement and a ton of bliss. He’s laughing and almost crying simultaneous. But when he gets down on one knee in front of Danny, his mind is crystal clear. “This isn’t how I planned on doing this. I pictured us in a fancy restaurant with candlelight and a romantic atmosphere, not in a sterile examination room with you in a hospital gown. You always tease me about turning everything into an OP and maybe you’re right. Maybe you can’t just make plans and expect life to stick to them. Because that’s not how life goes. Life is messy and chaotic, and there’s absolutely _no one_ I’d rather spend the rest of my messy and chaotic life with than with you. I might not have a ring right now but, Danno, will you marry me?”

There are tears in Danny’s eyes and Steve is pretty sure his own eyes are damp as well. Danny smiles and tugs Steve to his feet. “Of course I’ll marry you,” he whispers and throws himself into Steve’s arms. “Even without a ring,” he adds with a grin and kisses him.

 

 

It’s still light outside when Danny wakes in his and Steve’s bed. The sun is peeking into the bedroom through the closed curtains, indicating that it’s early afternoon. After returning from the hospital a couple of hours earlier, they went straight to bed to catch up on some sleep. Even though the joy about the baby and the engagement had been huge, they both passed out as soon as they lay down.

Danny turns his head and looks at his sleeping fiancée. Steve looks completely relaxed and peaceful, cheek pressed against Danny’s shoulder and left arm thrown over his stomach. Even in his sleep, Steve is protective and even a tiny bit possessive of the things he loves. Danny chuckles. “I love you, babe,” he whispers and runs a hand through Steve’s dark hair. He wonders if their baby is going to have the same hair color, or if it’s going to be blond like him. The thought makes him smile and he can’t wait to talk about it with Steve—Future daddy and husband-to-be.

**End**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked the story! I'm already working on some other things, but if you have ideas or requests, don't hesitate to comment down below or contact me by email. My email address is listed in my profile. Thanks!


End file.
